The present invention is directed to a head band having a depending fabric piece detachably or permanently connected thereto and adapted to cover the neck of the wearer to protect the same from sunburn. The head band may completely or partially encircle the head of the wearer and may be used independently or in conjunction with a cap.
The use of havelocks is old and well known in the art. The most familiar use of a havelock is perhaps the well known Foreign Legion hat which has a substantially cylindrical pillbox-shaped configuration with a front visor and a depending rear covering for protecting the neck from sun or bad weather. An example of such a hat with a havelock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,822.
While the havelock shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,822 is of integral one piece construction with the hat material, the havelock could be detachably connected to the hat as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,510.